1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of allowing an image capture device to transmit image data and allowing an image reception device to receive the image data.
This application claims the benefit of priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-258563, filed Dec. 13, 2013 and is a continuation application based on International Patent Application PCT/JP2014/076788, filed Oct. 7, 2014, and the entire contents of both Japanese Application and PCT International Application are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of allowing a video image captured by a camera to be displayed by another video image reception device other than the camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-151601. In this technique, the video image reception device displays video images captured by a plurality of cameras together with camera identification information so that the correspondence between a camera and a video image reception device can be understood easily. The camera identification information is a camera name. Moreover, in this technique, the video image reception device displays the camera identification information (camera name) and video image reception device identification information (video image reception device name) together.
A technique of allowing the connection of an image display device such as a projector used for projection display to be checked easily is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-99531. In this technique, the image display device generates identification information (for example, color information) automatically and displays the identification information. An image transmitting device such as a PC receives the identification information from the image display device and displays a list of identification information. The image transmitting device transmits image information to an image display device selected by a user.
In a system including a camera (image capture device) that connects to another device wirelessly and a terminal (image reception device) that receives image data from the camera, it is necessary to understand the correspondence between the camera and the terminal.